User talk:Marcopolo47/archive8
__TOC__ Archives ---- Archive #1 (My n00bish days) Archive #2 Archive #3 Archive #4 Archive #5 (Mindless spam) Archive #6 (Moar mindless spam...) Archive #7 Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' First post! First post =D! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Not rlly. -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) spam BSurge is for lazy people. Read: I like BSurge cause its c-4 material (BSurge is on skill slot 4, not liek ticktackBOOM material. That's where Shellshock and L Orb are for. Although it doesn;t hut all that much -- -- (s)talkpage 20:25, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :mmk SIGNING OFF now-- (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Buhbye -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Air Only wimpy eles use BSurge. REAL air eles use Mind Shock! (on Healing Signet) --Gimmethegepgun 20:25, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Read the topic named spam -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::We both made it at the same time. Also, I stole your colon! HAHA --Gimmethegepgun 20:30, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Moar Spammage YAY SPAM!!! Cookie eats the 0800 00 1066 =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:27, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Yay, cookies -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::So um.. what is it that we do when we're spamming? I've done it loads but i cant think.. Lets make it ARCHIVE time before Marco comes back? =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:30, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::When spamming you say pointless things, especially things that use up a lot of wikicode in order to increase the amount of KB taken up by your spam. Lord of all tyria 20:31, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Stole your colons! Hey, I've got an idea! Let's make another one of those indent pyramids! --Gimmethegepgun 20:32, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::'ol''d -- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: w/e Cress Arvein 20:33, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::'tt''l''y -- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Your a pro spammer, i think.. I saw you Here, and i think that is one of the greatest instances of spamming ive ever seen.. I also like the idea! COLON PYRAMID! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:34, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Damned college has reduced my spamming time, I'm supposed to be writing an essay now -.- Lord of all tyria 20:35, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Quit Ze Collage! Spend time spamming! Learn from me, i pwn at spelling! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:36, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Needs moar colons. Lord of all tyria 20:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::D'a'm'n'e'd''' e''di't''' c''on'f'l'i'c't's''' --Gimmethegepgun 20:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: lol Cress Arvein 20:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dont cheat on the Pyramid, makes it look nuubay -- -- (s)talkpage 20:38, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::pfft.. Okay =[ Moar i say though! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:38, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::un-over-indendting. or smthin -- -- (s)talkpage 20:39, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Stop stealing my dam colons. I need them. Lord of all tyria 20:40, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Went through like 10 edit conflicts to FINALLY be able to get rid of those colons >:( --Gimmethegepgun 20:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Spam iz ftw, no? x7 Edit conflict -.-" ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::ok Cress Arvein 20:42, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Yey... Rofl I wonder what marco will think when he sees this.. =P ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:42, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: he'll say something. i guarantee it. Cress Arvein 20:44, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but WHAT is the question.. Anyways, back to spam ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::It's his fault anyway, he helped a lot with the last pyramid --Gimmethegepgun 20:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::SPAM. Cress Arvein 20:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::--Gimmethegepgun 20:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hmmmm... SPAM! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:47, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Those don't chew up nearly as much as a few good lines of code will. AYBABTU! --Gimmethegepgun 20:48, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bamziwurshafloxkabob -- -- talkpage 20:49, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Wins PvE. Lord of all tyria 20:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bamziwurshafloxkabob -- -- talkpage 20:48, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Moar Spam! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:50, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time to head back down methinks --Gimmethegepgun 20:51, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::=[ Ok ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:51, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, it's a sad fact of life, but to make a pyramid you have to come back down eventually :( --Gimmethegepgun 20:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but one question... How're we gonna make it 3d? ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Using blu-tack on your PC screen. Lord of all tyria 20:54, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Make it evil color shift and steal a movie theater's 3D glasses? --Gimmethegepgun 20:55, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I ran out of blue tack, it tastes so nice.. and i dont wanna go to the movie theater...! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:56, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Fine, I'll steal it instead. But you don't get one! --Gimmethegepgun 20:56, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Buy more blu-tack. Lord of all tyria 20:57, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Okays, ill just steal it off you using a magic laser beam to teleport things to me! and ill steal some blu-tack using the laser.. =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Cress Arvein 20:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Pyramid Iz Funn =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:59, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: if u say so. Cress Arvein 21:01, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You don't find this on the official wiki :) Lord of all tyria 21:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Moar spam and posts pl0x? we wanna reach 33kb or more before marco comes =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Place numerous large pictures in this space. Lord of all tyria 21:04, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::=D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:05, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Go find some then. Cress Arvein 21:06, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::I dont WANNA! *Kills cress for trying to make me get out of my comfy computer chair* =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:08, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'll do it for ya... but do talkpages allow hotlinking from other sites? -- -- talkpage 21:13, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::You can make a link there, but you have to upload it to display --Gimmethegepgun 21:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Answers your question.. =P ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:18, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Header Wins PvE. Lord of all tyria 20:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Bamziwurshafloxkabob -- -- talkpage 20:48, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Dam fool stole my code. Lord of all tyria 20:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Spam You've gotta be shittin' me...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC)